


Mum?

by aussiemel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Introduces her Lover to her birth Mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum?

Hermione had known this day would be coming ever since she'd met her birth mother the end of her fourth year.

She had started living with her after her parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack the summer before her fifth year.

The ministry had arranged everything for her, made sure her new family was informed of her heritage of magic, and that they would allow her to continue on at Hogwarts.

To say the woman had been shocked was an understatement, they'd barely convinced her that it was all real and not some elaborate prank.

The worst of it was she was a scientist, she thrived on proven facts and theories not on world of magic where very little could be explained rationally.

The only downside as far as she saw it was she was required to move to the USA where her mother lived.

Thankfully Dumbledore arranged so she could still attend Hogwarts rather than the Salem Institute for young Wizards and Witches.

Her mother was a Major in the United States Air Force she was also a Doctor of theoretical Astrophysics.

Samantha Carter was a brilliant, Caring and deeply loyal person but she was damn scary when she thought one of her own was in trouble.

Unfortunately, she was of the misconception she needed saving from 'the dirty old man' as she put it.

The reason for her vocal response was she'd just introduced her to her lover of one year Severus Snape, who had also been her Potions Teacher up until she had graduated a month ago.

Now she just had to convince her that she loved him and the age difference was not a big deal in the wizarding world.

"Hermione Jane Granger that man is old enough to be your father! You can not seriously be considering marrying him" Sam shouted at the young witch in front of her

"Sam I love him and we will be getting married weather you like it or not" Hermione cried indignantly.

Six months later

"Today we gather in a circle of our friends to bless these two souls who have decided to bond their lives together as one. One heart, one soul and one person" Albus Dumbledore started speaking the ancient word of the marriage ceremony.

"Do you Severus Augustus Snape Bind this witch Hermione Jane Granger to your Heart, Your Soul and your eternity?"

Looking deeply into Hermione's eyes he replied without hesitation showing her all the love he felt for her.

"I Severus Augustus Snape bind Hermione Jane Granger to my Heart, my Soul and my eternity" Severus intoned in his deep baritone.

Looking toward Hermione he repeated the question "Do you Hermione Jane Granger Bind this Wizard Severus Augustus Snape to your Heart, Your Soul and your eternity?"

Smiling brightly at the wizard before her Hermione Repeated the vow "I Hermione Jane Granger bind Severus Augustus Snape to my Heart, my Soul and my eternity"

Nodding at the couple he produced the cords that would bind them as man and wife for the rest of their lives. Taking three coloured cords, one of silver one of gold the other of a deep red he wrapped together their joined hands completing the final words of the marriage ritual.

"With these cords I bind thee"

Together the couple completed the binding "With these cords we be bound"

As the final word was spoken Dumbledore tapped the cord with his wand causing them to glow brightly before dissolving to form their wedding bands.

"You may now kiss you bride"

Smiling Hermione reached her hands behind Severus' neck pulling him into a deep kiss full of promise on what would come.

Turning the couple approached where her mother was seated.

After the battle of wills they'd had over the fact she was to marry Severus she was glad her mother had come to the wedding though to be honest with herself she had always known she would.

After all nothing could stand up to a Gryffindors stubbornness, Severus was living proof of that.

Finis


End file.
